A Última Vez
by Liz Geller
Summary: Se ele soubesse que seria a última vez que a veria... o que ele faria?


_**Quando se perde a pessoa que mais se ama tudo parece perder o sentido, aquele sorvete que você mais gosta perde o sabor, aquele ursinho de pelúcia o qual você não dorme sem parece simplesmente não te aquecer mais, nem mesmo o sol parece brilhar. A vida deixa de ter importância...**_

**_P.s.: Essa fic foi dedicada para o meu namorado Tomás Figuereido, que morreu._**

****

**A Última Vez **

__

_Se eu soubesse  
Que seria a última vez  
Que lhe veria dormir  
Te abraçaria forte_

Harry passeava lentamente pelo jardim de Hogwarts. Aquelas belas flores não tinham beleza nenhuma pra ele. Se ele soubesse que seria assim... O que ele teria feito?  
Ela se fora, mas levara consigo uma parte tão grande dele que ele tinha a certeza que nunca iria se curar. Mas a pergunta incessante ecoava em sua cabeça... se ele soubesse o fim trágico que ela teria... o que teria feito?  
Ele se arrependia tanto de não ter feito nada por ela... e logo ela, que fez tanto por ele, até mesmo dar a sua vida por ele. Se lembrava daquele dia tão marcante para ele...

__

_Lhe aqueceria com o cobertor mais quente  
Ficaria ali em silêncio a te olhar  
Exalando felicidade por poder te admirar  
Pediria pro tempo parar_

__

_"Harry desceu para a sala comunal. Era um dia excepicionalmente frio. Ele não tinha conseguido dormir. O motivo era uma garota. Isso mesmo um garota! De todos os problemas mais incomuns e trágicos que Harry tinha, o problema mais incomodo era uma garota. Na verdade, não era uma garota qualquer. Era alguém que sempre esteve ali. Alguém que ele nunca tinha reparado. Alguém que era inteligente, que era sua melhor amiga. Mas com o passar de ano ela tinha deixado de ser aquela garota inteligente, tímida, amiga para ser uma garota que atormentava tanto seus sonhos quanto sua presença á menos de meio metro. Ele não conseguia entender como nunca tinha reparado antes. Naquele rosto belo que brilhava toda vez que sorria, aquelas mãos macias que tantas vezes tinha enxugado suas lágrimas, aqueles olhos escuros tão belos que por tantas vezes tinha chorado por ele, mas que ainda sim brilhava intensamente quando o via, ou então aquele nariz pequeninho e empinado quê sempre quando sentia frio ficava vermelho. Por esses e outros motivos que Harry tinha se levantado da cama e estava descendo para a sala comunal para esclarer as idéias. Ele parou subitamente quando viu que alguém parecia deitado em um dos sofás. A pessoa estava tão encolhida que caberia mais duas pessoas sentadas no sofá folgamente. Harry desceu nas pontas dos pés e reconheceu o rosto da pessoa. Harry nunca tinha visto Hermione mais bonita em toda a sua vida. A luz prateado do luar refletia em seu rosto, ele dormia tranqüilamente, seus olhos fechados e a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, um braço se estendia para fora do sofá no chão estava jogado um livro. Harry se aproximou cauteloso, não queria acorda-la. Ficou ali em silêncio, só a olha-lá. Ela respirava suavemente. Harry se abaixou e pegou o livro caído no chão. Logo percebeu que não era um livro qualquer, era um diário. Harry sentiu uma vontade enorme de ler. Mas sabia que não era certo, sabia que ali Hermione guardava seus segredos mais íntimos, que guardava ali todos os seus sentimentos, e era exatamente por isso que Harry queria tanto ler aquele diário. Mas sua consciência falou mais alto, e fez com que Harry depositasse o diário em cima da mesinha de centro. "Maldita consciência" pensou Harry. Ele se aproximou mais do rosto de Hermione e sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido "Hermione". Lentamente e piscando várias vezes Hermione acordou. Ela se sentou rapidamente no sofá.  
- Meu Deus! Que horas são? – perguntou ela, alerta.  
- Provavelmente umas 3 horas da manhã. – respondeu Harry se sentando ao seu lado.  
- Nem percebi que peguei no sono. – disse ela, meio assustada, meio sonolenta. Hermione se virou para Harry – E você? O que esta fazendo aqui numa hora dessa?  
- Não consegui dormir. – respondeu ele, se escontando no sofá.  
- Ah, Harry! Eu sei o que é que te atormenta. – disse ela, se aproximando mais de Harry.  
- Sabe? – perguntou ele, não sabendo ao certo se estava alegre ou constrangido por isso.  
- Sim, é sobre Voldemort, não é? – disse ela, olhando profundamente para ele. Harry respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ele queria contar a ela o que vinha acontecendo com ele ultimamente, mas por alguma razão estúpida ele não conseguia, e toda vez que tentava algo o atrapalhava. Talvez agora seria a hora ideal.  
- Não, não é. – disse ele calmamente .Hermione se surpreendeu.  
- Então... sobre o que é? – perguntou ela.  
- Sobre você. – respondeu ele. Encarando-a. Ela olhou inquisitoramente.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? V-você não l-leu o... – Hermione indicou seu diário sobre a mesinha de centro – leu?_

_Claro que não! – disse ele na mesma hora. – Por que? O que está escrito nele? – falou desconfiado.  
- Nada. – respondeu ela rapidamente. – São só... coisas bobas que escrevi no meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. - Harry continuou a encara-la. – Não é nada. Sério! – acrescentou ela. – De qualquer maneira, o que você queria falar sobre mim?  
"Sim, sobre você, é sempre sobre você, você está até em meus sonhos! Sempre se tratou de você. Eu apenas ainda não tinha entendido, logo por que eu não sei o que é amar, nunca amei. Mas sei que por você eu aprenderia, se eu já não aprendi, com tantos esses anos com você ao meu lado." Pensou Harry, desejando ardentemente, falar isso para ela. Mas ele não queria por em risco sua amizade com ela. E viver sem ela, seria seu pior castigo.  
- Queria saber... – disse ele, ignorando seus pensamentos.  
- Saber o que? – perguntou, curiosa, Hermione.  
- Se você ainda vai se lembrar de mim. – disse ele. Hermione não compreedeu.  
- Por que você está dizendo isso? – Harry olhou para os olhos de Hermione cheios de preocupção. Chegara a hora de contar sobre a profecia."_

__

_Se eu soubesse  
Que seria a última vez  
Te protegeria de seus medos_

Aquele dia ele nunca esqueceria. Nunca esqueceria a forma que ela o abraçou forte e chorou silenciosamente em seu ombro, quando ele terminou de contar. Nunca esqueceria como o cheiro dela era bom. E nunca esqueceria o que ela lhe dissera naquele dia.  
_"Eu nunca vou esquecer você, por que se eu esquecesse de você seria como se eu esquecesse de mim"_. Ela chorou bastante naquela noite. Harry a conso-lou. Disse que não queria que ela chorasse, que queria que ela sorrisse pelos bons momentos, foi ai que ela disse _"Mas você não vai morrer Harry. Você vai vencer. E você vai voltar."_ Ela tinha razão, ele viveu, ele venceu, ele volto. Mas ela não. Ela ficou.

__

_Lhe contaria meu maior segredo  
Que sempre foi te amar_

Se ele soubesse o que o futuro tinha lhe reservado. Não teria perdido a chance de contar a ela o quanto a amava, o quanto sentia medo que ela fosse embora. Não teria perdido a chance de beija-la como sempre quis, a chance de abraça-la e dizer que a amava. Mas tinha sido burro e covarde. E foi por esse sentimento tão forte por Hermione que Voldemert não pensará duas vezes antes de mata-la.

__

_Ouviria com atenção suas palavras  
Como quem ouve uma canção_

Se Harry soubesse que isso iria acontecer, teria feito de tudo para mudar o rumo entre eles. Teria chamado ela para ver as estrelas numa noite clara em Hogwarts. Teria feito ela voar com ele em um vassoura e pediria em namoro. Ele teria ouvida ela com mais atenção.

__

_Se eu soubesse  
Que seria a última vez  
Que lhe veria sorrir_

_Te beijaria com ternura e amor  
Deitaria contigo  
Dormiria num sono tranquilo  
Curaria sua dor_

Harry entrou no castelo. Passou pela biblioteca... tantas recordações... muitas lembranças boas. Fora ali que ele "acidentalemente" a beijara. Também nunca se esqueceria...  
  
__

_"Era um dia de Natal, todos de Hogwarts tinham ido passar as férias com suas famílias. Mas Rony, Hermione, Luna e Harry não tinham mais famílias, há não ser eles próprios. A família de Rony fora torturada até morte, pelos comensais libertos de Akzaban, mas lutaram bravamente, Gina tinha lutado contra três comensais ao mesmo tempo, e o Sr. Weasley lutou bravamente com Lúcio Malfoy durante oito horas, os gêmeos conseguiram lutar contra dez comensais e 15 dementadores, a sra. Weasley lutou contra apenas um comensal, Gui e Carlinhos morreram por gigantes, e por fim Percy morreu tentando salvar os gêmeos de um ataque por trás. Hermione perderá os pais por Belatriz que matou-s friamente. E o pai de Luna tinha enlouquecido por causa da 2 guerra e se suicidado. Não restara família pra ninguém, e num ato de total desespero de carência e medo, se uniram.  
Hermione estava feliz quando chegou na biblioteca com muitos embrulhos nas mãos. Todos estavam estudando, agora que todos sabiam da profecia. Luna e Rony estudavam as maneira de reverter a profecia. E Harry apenas os acompanhava, ele sabia que não tinha reversão. Todos ergueram a cabeça quando Hermione chegou.  
- Comprei presentes para todos. Na verdade eu mesmo os fiz. Espero que gostem. – Deu a cada um, um embrulho. Rony tinha ganhado uma camiseta escrito "Cannoly & Canno'ns", Luna uma blusa sem nenhuma frase. Mas era realmente muito bem feita. Por último Harry abriu o seu e viu um casaco de lã. Muito bonito. O casaco era meio marrom. Harry adorou. – É esquentado magicamente quando está muito frio. Ou seja, você poderá usar só ele num dia de frio. – disse ela sorrindo para ele. Depois se virou para comteplar Luna e Rony que estavam admirando os presentes. Harry foi dar um beijo na bochecha de Hermione como agradecimento, mas ela se virou na mesma hora para encara-lo e foi inevitável o encontro de seus lábios. Mas Hermione recuou rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados, murmurando desculpas os dois se viraram para examinar os presentes."_

__

_Não te deixaria partir  
Se eu soubesse  
Que seria a última vez  
Que lhe veria existir  
A última vez que lhe veria sonhar..._

Aquele fora o único beijo que aconteceu entre os dois. Na manhã seguinte ficaram sabendo de mais um ataque. Foram atrás do que havia acontecido, mas fora tudo uma armadilha para Harry. E ele caiu como um patinho. Então, no mesmo dia em que ele lutava pela vida, grande parte dele morria junto com Hermione. Depois da luta entre Harry e Voldemort, Harry ficará desacordado durante 5 dias. Quando finalmente acordou. Viu apenas Luna do seu lado, chorando sem parar. Quando soube do acontecimento ele quase desfaleceu. Rony e Hermione também tinha morrido. Luna, como o pai, não agüentou e se suicidou. Harry ficara. Sozinho. Enquanto todo o mundo ficava alegre por Voldemort ter finalmente morrido. Ele foi cumprimentado por todos. Todos alegres. Não podia culpa-los. Harry se sentou no chão, se escorando na parede. Bem no meio do corredor. Ouviu passassos se aproximando, mas nem ligou. Ele fechou os olhos. Deixando várias lágrimas caírem. Ela tinha prometido estar com ele pra sempre. Por ela fora embora? "Eu daria tudo para vê-la novamente, para te-la novamente em meus braços" pensou ele. Os passos pararam e Harry sentiu a sensação de ser observado. Harry abriu os olhos. Era Snape. Ele não parecia arrogante, nem o olhava com desprezo. Ele se agachou a Harry e disse:  
- Ela te amava. Tenha certeza disso. – disse ele, numa voz inepressivel e rouca.  
- Por que está me dizendo isso? – disse num sussurro rouco, Harry.

Achei que deveria saber. – ele continou parado, olhando para Harry. Ele se levantou. Deu a mão para Harry se levantar. Harry olhou duvidosamente para a mão. "Mas que se dane! Eu não tenho mais nada a perder" Ele aceitou a mão para se levantar. Os dois se encararam. – Tenho algo para te mostrar. Siga-me – disse ele. Harry o seguiu. Eles entraram na sala de Snape, tudo continuava igual na sala de Snape. Exceto por um arco no meio da sala dele. Harry reconheceu o arco. Era o mesmo que Sirius atravessara. – Por anos e anos, nunca se soube pra que este arco servia. Quem entrava lá nunca mais saia. Mas descobriram coisas importantes nele. – disse Snape. Sentando-se em cima da mesa.  
- E o que é? – perguntou Harry.  
- Entre lá, e veja por si só. – disse ele. Harry olhou para ele e depois para o arco. Se isso fosse anos atrás ele se recusaria. Mas o mesmo pensamento passou por sua cabeça. "O que teria a perder?" Harry entrou. Um clarão fez seus olhos arderem. Quando os abriu ele estava deitado, em um lugar totalmente diferente. Parecia um quarto. Fazia um dia muito agradável podia-se ver pela janele. Ele ouviu um alvorço dentro da casa. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, o que lhe parecia óbvio. Quando chegou na sala viu uma coisa inacreditável. Uma grande mesa com muitas coisa apetirosas um grande bolo e uma faixa na parede. "Bem-vindo Harry". As pessoas que estavam ali gritaram de alegria e foram o abraçar. Harry percebeu que estava sendo abraçado por Sirius. Todos murmuravam alguma coisa de "Eu sabia que ele iria vir". Ele se sentiu alegre, pela primeira vez na vida, se sentiu completo. Ele viu seus pais. Rony (Eu sabia que você viria, cara) , e mais importante. Ele viu Hermione. Ali, paradinha no canto, esperando ser sua vez de abraça-lo. Ele foi de encontro á ela. A única coisa que fez foi beija-la. Como sempre quis fazer.

****

****

****

**N/A:** _**Como eu disse antes, eu dedico essa fic para meu namorado que morreu. Mas diferente dessa fic, eu não tive um final feliz. Ele morreu a semana retrasada. Por um acidente de carro. Essa fic foi meu jeito de expressar como eu me sinto. Se vcs querem saber se eu vou continuar com as minhas outras fics eu não posso responder. Até pq eu ñ sei o que fazer da minha vida. De qualquer maneira eu quero falar aqui, que Tomas, aonde quer que vc esteja, saiba que eu te amo muito, e num te dexarei de te amar. Pq vc mais do um namorado, vc foi meu cúmplice, meu amante e acima de tudo foi o meu melhor amigo**_.


End file.
